1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to code programming, and more particularly, to a method for programming a controller chip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
LCD monitors have gradually taken over from traditional displays, as they are lightweight and inexpensive devices.
When programming a display controller chip, two conventional methods are traditionally used. The first conventional method involves connecting a controller chip, which has been installed on an LCD monitor, to an external programming apparatus by the use of a cable connected to a cable interface (e.g. VGA interface or DVI interface) of the LCD monitor. This method is relatively slow, however, and inconvenient, as the cable has to be connected correctly to the interface and only a single LCD display controller chip can be programmed at one time.
To solve this problem, a second conventional method inserts a plurality of display controller chips into sockets on the programming apparatus. In other words, the second conventional method programs the display controller chip before the display controller chip is installed in the LCD monitor. Since the controller chips are inserted into the sockets for code programming, the connecting pins of the controller chips might be damaged when being inserted into or removed from the sockets, thereby degrading the productivity of the code-programmed controller chips.